


living in a powder keg & giving off sparks [mix]

by cherryvanilla



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Angry Pining, F/F, Fanmix, Friends to Enemies, Gen, good girl/bad girl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 09:00:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16930311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryvanilla/pseuds/cherryvanilla
Summary: 17 tracks of good girl/bad girl tropey friends-to-enemies pining gayness for your listening pleasure.





	living in a powder keg & giving off sparks [mix]

[living in a powder keg & giving off sparks](https://8tracks.com/sometimesalways/living-in-a-powder-keg-giving-off-sparks?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button) from [sometimesalways](http://8tracks.com/sometimesalways?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button) on [8tracks Radio](https://8tracks.com?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button).

Tracklist:

[](http://tinypic.com?ref=ienyb4)   
[](http://tinypic.com?ref=w9xmix)


End file.
